Quirkless ghoul
by kasierkrugeriv
Summary: An young ghoul, trying to survive in the world of Heros named izuku Midoriya #mha #ghoul
1. prolong

Not all people are made the same or born the same.

I live in world were 80% of the world has some sort of grazy amzing power. We call these powers quiks. But then the other 20 or so are what we call quirkless, meaning they don't have any power just plain ol humans.

Few years after the first quirks popped up an unknown group of scientists made an virus intend to wipe quiks away as they believed quirks would bring more harm then good. At first their we small signs that the virus was working but it soon stopped an mutated.

The infected people report that they becane to lose their tast for food and that they would get sick from eating normal food but then reports come in that said That the inducted could only eat human flesh to survive. And soon after the news spread people around the world who had the virus would be shaned and trowen out of society. Soon after the virus evolved and fused with the quirk DNA and made the kagune mutation, this gave the infucted an extremely powerful weapon some of these kagune were like wings others were more like armour and other were like tentcals but all of them had one thing in common it need blood, human blood so that Rc cells could grow in there bodies.

The infected gane an nickname from their monster like abilitys. GHOULS. and with an rises of the ghoul in murder cases and attacks. the government of Japan made an organization that was tasked with hunting down ghouls and keeping civilization save. And this organization was called the CCG (Commission of CounterGhoul) and while this was taking place the world gained an influx of quirk base hero which were called Pro hero. And like the CCG the government made an pro hero base organization. But unlike the CCG whice was run like and law enforcement office. The pro would work as individual and could open there very own hero agency. The pros would normal only be active in the day time stopping quirk base crime. And the CCG were active 24/7. Investigating in any and all ghoul cases crime and the investigator were given freerain to do what they want and finding an dead ghoul or two was not very uncomene and the general public didn't mind it, they just believed that ghouls were heartless monsters.

As the ghoul population grow to 30% of the world's Population. Ghouls were then given basic rights which were ment to protect them just as long as they dint kill humans. The main advantage for the ghouls were that the government would give them mountly an corps, were they got the body's is unknown and not lot people care enough to find out. But the only major disadvantage is that to resive monthly food from the government is that they must be put on list and this would be placed on the CCG website were any one can found out who is an ghoul or not, the government said it was just manner to keep the ghoul population in check and that non ghoul citizens know what their neighbors are. At first the most ghouls who gave up there name and address to the CCG were then killed by unknown individuals,many say it was done by an radical group of the CCG or some unhappy neighbors. But the one thing that we all knew was that most ghouls didn't gave give there names or addresses and went back to hunting humans to survive. With the ghoul attacks back on an all time high alot of peaceful ghouls who gave up there names and addresses were arrast discrimnted and blamed for the more aggressive ghoul actions.

But despite the fact that humans and ghouls differences most human and ghouls fell in love with each other. And most had children, do to the quik DNA in the ghouls and humans most human-ghoul children were born healthy and they were born with one of there parents quirks and the viruses making them half ghouls with quirks but even though ghouls are allowed to have children they were only allowed to have with there own kind and not mix with humas. The government feared that these half ghouls with quirks would be to strong for the CCG or the pro heros to handel. So they outlawd mixed breeding between them as an reasult half ghouls children were not listed as ghoul by there parents and were generally kept an secret. But just like humans ghouls with quirks parents can be quirkless but still be ghouls

Just...

Like...

Me...

Izuku Midoriya the son of an ghoul and pro hero.

Thank you for first read and I am hoping for more to come


	2. chapter 1 the hero and the ghoul

"yo, Quirkless we need to go" said an ghoul with half happy-sad clown mask

"just *mansh minute" said Quirkless as he was eating an corps

"man, I am serious the doves will be here any moment. We need to go" the man said as he tryed to pull Quirkless away from the crops. Quirkless, He didn't like to be disturbed while eating. Quirkless turned around looking at the clown man while some blood flowed over his fingers and mouth

"what did you say?" Quirkless said with sinister tone of voice which sound like he was waiting for an answer

"I-I s-s-said w-w-we n-need to go" he said stumbling over his words as he saw death coming for him

"never interpret me while i am eating" Quirkless said as he tore an hole through the man chest ripping his hart out and prosue to eat it

"bitter but sweet, an very delicious dessert thank you whatever your name was"

The man said nothing just oozing blood out of his body

"over here I think I see something" said an ghoul

investigator to his team

"look you were right I need to leave thanks for the warring" Quirkless said as he dropped the man body and giving it an warm slime. Quirkless jumped up to the nearest building using his kagune to scale the walls soon he was flying over the building as he made distance between him and the investigators

Soon he arrived at an apparent complex. He grabbed an sports bag that was stored in an container on top of the complex there he put his bloody clothes and mask. Soon he just looked like an normal green haired kid.

"izuku were on earth where you!?" izuku, mother inko, the pro hero telek-lady. Said to her son. Izuku just scofed at his mother words, not looking at her in eyes

"well are going answer me or not?" izuku just rolled his eyes and tempted to go to his room but was stopped by his mother quirk

"I was out with some friends, happy" he said giving an half smile and talking in annoyed tone of voice

"don't talk to me like that or I am going to-"

"you going to what? Send me to my room? Or wait you going tell dad oh wait I forgot you can't because he is dead" izuku said, his voice filled with an icy cold bitterness towards his mother. She let's go of him izuku just walked off towards his room and slamming his dark wood door closed, inko just fell to her knees just as the door slammed shut, she cried and shobed on the kitchen floor feeling the pain in her son words.

Izuku wasn't always like this. He was once good honest boy, filled with hopes and dreams of becoming an hero but since that night all thing fell apart.

When izuku was 4 he found our that he was Quirkless but dint care enough to stop his dreams until he went to kindergarten their his friend, katsuki bakugou made fun of him being Quirkless saying that izuku was lose worthless and calling him deku which was an nickname that combind all the negative of being Quirkless in one word and since middle school the nickname deku stick before izuku knew someone they already knew him by deku the worthless and to make manners worse for him izuku, he would were an eye patch over his one eye whice was his ghoul eye this made lot of kids and even teacher suspicious towards him. They feared an harmless child that was ignored of his powers. That didn't stop katsuki bakugou from buleling him even further by leaving burn marks all over his body and even though he told the teachers of the abuse he was receiving it just fell to deaf ears and it didn't help that his mother was almost always out doing hero work and even when she had moment off she had no time for izuku. Then one day happened the day when izuku mind just snapped

The day when he found out about his fathers murder by the CCG at first izuku blamed himself for his father death. As he knew there wasn't enough food for him and his father to survive but as well he knew his father did it in secret for not wanting inko to get mad or worrid about him. But izuku blamed himself for not telling his mother he believed that she could save him, like that is what an hero would do right?

When izuku dug dipper in his father murder out gilet and revenge, he seek to kill any one involved in his father murders murder but as he dug and dug dipper in the foxhole of his father chase he found out his mother was recorded as one of pro hero who assisted the CCG in the murder of his father. That moment was the moment when izuku broke, died, dispersed. He chanced izuku would go out let at night and come back just passed one in the morning.

" I-I am sorry izuku is that what you want to hear is it?" Inko said screening at her son door

"I am sorry. It all my fault. Is that what you want to hear, that how cruel I am f-for killing your father its it this what you want to hear isn't it!!?" inko said banging on his door trying desperately to gain his attention but no response just an ego of her of own voice respond to her. Izuku was lying on his bed crying at every word his mother said he wanted it to be true so badly he wanted to blame his mother but he knew he can't it wouldn't been fair to treat her like this but who else could there be to blame...

Thank you for the read rember to give this an star and have nice day


	3. chapter 2 Monster Child

"izuku" no responds "izuku baby please opan up" still nothing. Inko tried to opan the door to izuku room but it was locked

"opan up izuku please, I just wanted to talk. I don't wanted us to live likes this so please opan up" she said pleading with her son but no response.

On the other side of door was an empty room avoid of live. Izuku closet was mostly empty like someone robbed it and the rest of the room had similar looked to it.

few hours earlier

I am sorry mom but I have to go, I will just cause trouble for you.

Izuku said to himself as he packeds an sport bag with few clothes in.

Izuku jumped out of his rooms window as quiet as the night. He went to the rooftop of the building to fetch his ghoul kit and then he was off into the dark.

present

Inko didn't go to work she just called in sick. She work as a assistant at some big shot company. She just sat in the living room watching her son room. Now and then she would go to room knocking on the door, listening for any sine of life but nothing. Hours passed with no sine of her son. Inko stared rumbling to herslef if she should forcefully opan the door but she feard it would destroy any trust he has left for her. But the former won. Inko rushed up to he son room using her quirk to pick the door up from it hings.

When she made her way in she felt an unsettling cold atmosphere in his room. She looked every were but she couldn't find him. She feard the worst and called the authorities...

izuku pov

Now were is it I said to myself looking for building from an ad about job at bar like place.

"exuce me can-"

"no sorry I don't have chance" siad the guy, intrapting me mid speech

"no, no I not asking for money I am asking for directions. I am bit lost" I said explain myself

"oh sorry. Were do need to go" I show him the name of the place

"oh I sorry mate don't know were it is"

"na its fine but thank you anyway" I said walking down the street again asking random people for directions but no one knew were it was. So I just decided to rest for moment on neer by bench. Few moments passed and I saw bunce of doves rommnig the streets.

Something is wrong I thought to myself.

I hurry up to my feet and make an escape in near by ally. I can spell two doves behind me and they are moving fast.

Fucking hell, deadend what now I say to myslef as saw an giant wall at the end of the alley

"halt ghoul" said an buff looking guy he looked 6 foot something and next to him was an shorter looking man, the guy looked super old and looked like he was mentally gone

"you are wanted for multiple counts of murder and cannibalism. Surender now peaceful this is your only chance" the investigator said pulling out his Quinque.

"really peace will holding an weapon to my face. Thanks but persion is not for" I said as my giant red tentacles sprout out of my back.

"tsk, tsk this is what u don't understand about you ghouls" the old man said as he dropped his suitcase

"you all just wanted to fight. Oh well it doesn't matter to just as long i can kill you and get an new Quinque I am happy" the man said with sadistic smile. As launched himself at me with his Quinque.

"you are fast for old guy" I said barely able to block his attack. What the fuck is this guy.

"I can't say the same for you" he said as his partner come up behind me knocking me down to the ground

"that wasn't fair" i said wiping away bit of blood on my mouth.

"life's not fair" the old man siad raising him voices as he come fowerd trying to stab me but I blocked in time.

Did I just got on his nerves or something he is attacking fast but not accurate and his partner- wait where is he? The second investigator come from the behind again he must think i am stupid or something block his attack and counterd with an attack of my own. Impalimg his arm and legs

"tsk Amon. What have told you about reaping an attack?" is he really now teaching his partner now, during an battle

"that the target can adapt just like me" he seriously just answered what an trooper.

"correct, now rest for now I will Handel him now" the old man said moving at grazy fast speed to attack me but now his attacks are now more slower but much more deadlier. I can hardly dodge his attacks. After relentless 10 minutes of none stop attacking he stop to catch an breath. For me on the other hand I was struggling to hang on my kagunes did give me healing abilitys but all cuts I got would take an while to heal. And one more good hit I would be an goner

The old man began to move again locking his eyes on me like an predator on his pray. But as he moved closer an anxpect someone arrived

"DONT FEAR FOR I AM HEAR TO SAVE THE DAY" said the number one hero. All might.

I liked all might a lot but now I like him even more. He is giving me an chances to escape. Thanks All might. And that what I did I scaled over the wall and made an brake for it running as fast as could drooping one of my bags. How the fuck did I just fight with two bags on me?

I run into the slum of city where it was know to have large ghoul and villain active. I walked trouth ally after ally avoiding every dove or pro I see antel I see an abandoned looking building. I walk in and the place was bit dark and dusty. There was bar inside. It didn't look like there were any one inside.

"can I help you?" said an voice. It sound like it was coming from the bar.

"I am sorry i though this building was abandoned" I say as try to walk out.

"what is your name said the bar tender.

" why do you want to?" I said nor trying to sound rude.

" no reason. I was just wondering" the man said sounding neutral.

"OK then have nice day" I said to the man. As I walk outside I saw the building name and realized it was the one from the ad. I walk back inside looking like dog who just dit something wrong

"your back" the man said. I just node "you are here for the job?" I nod again "come with me then" he said as he walked up an flight of stairs "well come on" he said sounding much more aggressive. I dint want to anger the man so I did as he said and followed him up stairs...

Thank you for the great read and have a great day


End file.
